1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cotter pin extraction tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cotter pin extractor kit apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the grasping and removal of cotter pins utilizing an impact hammer structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cotter pins as frequently used in the assemblage of various components together are frequently subject to deformation, corrosion, and the like, as well as being within recessed portions of structural components limiting access to such cotter pins for their removal. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a cotter pin tool structure arranged for access to and ease of removal of cotter pins.
The cotter pin removal structure as indicated in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,365 to Ward, et al. wherein cotter pin extracting pliers are arranged for removal of cotter pins. The pliers are functional but as noted, are limited by the nose structure of the pliers in their access to structure and further lack the impact removal aspect of the invention enhancing ease of removal of the cotter pin structure.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved cotter pin extraction kit apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.